In the race to improve transistor performance as well as reduce the size of transistors, transistors have been developed such that the channel and source/drain regions are located in a fin formed from the bulk substrate. Such non-planar devices can be referred to as multiple-gate finFETs. A multiple-gate finFET may have a gate electrode that straddles across a fin-like silicon body to form a channel region.